


The One with Extroverts and Introverts

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Chocolate Milk, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: It was rare for Monica or Harley to not have plans on weekends.One evening, they are both alone in the tower and both have nothing to do.Movie night ensue.





	The One with Extroverts and Introverts

Of Extroverts and Introvert.

An extrovert is described as someone who mentally recharges by being with people. The person doesn’t have to be outgoing or a leader. And that person doesn’t have to be always mentally or physically stimulated; they can be alone. 

An introvert is the exact opposite; they mentally recharge by being alone. This doesn’t mean they don’t like being with people, they just value their alone time more than others. 

That being said, Peter Parker and Harley Keener we’re introverts, and Monica, well, it depended on her mood. 

Taking all of this into account, it was rare for all three of them to not have plans, on the weekends at least.

Monica did almost weekly sleepovers with MJ and Betty, who had integrated her way into the group. Shuri joined them when she was in town. If she was with any of the girl’s mentioned, she stayed in her room sleeping or playing video games. (She recently discovered Doki Doki Literature Club And was driving all of her teacher’s insane by purposely misspelling her name on a few non-important assignments.) she considered herself an extrovert, purely for the fact that she liked and enjoyed the company of others and always felt better mentally after socializing with someone.

Peter picked up a paid internship at the Daily Bugul because in his words “why not?”. He worked some hours after school and sometimes half-days on weekends. Peter mostly does photography, which works out perfectly because he can get great shots while spider-Manning. 

Harley sometimes joins him on his shifts because he’s ‘bored’ and unofficially works there too. He helps peter edit the photos and helps Peter’s boss format the newspaper itself. 

Around week three of this dynamic Mr.Jameson added Harley as an intern as well. 

When those two weren’t working, they were hanging out with Monica, MJ, or Ned, Betty or Shuri, sometimes all of them at the same time (that was very rare).

So, when one quiet Saturday evening at the tower, when almost everyone was gone, Harley was very surprised when half-asleep Monica walked into the kitchen. She was in a baggy t shirt and slytherin pajama pants and her hair was sticking out every which way.

‘Still,’ Harley thought, ‘she didn’t look any less great when she was fully dressed any-‘

Whoa. Where did that thought come from?

Harley quickly looked down, hiding a blush that was forming. Say something, Kenner, anything...!

“Wasn’t MJ hosting something tonight?”

Monica jumped, obviously having not noticed Harley until he spoke. “I think that’s tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

Monica yawned, “Where’s the others?”

“Uh I think Mr-Tony- took Sara and Morgan our for some ice cream, Pepper is in London, a conference or whatever, and Peter is out doing whatever he does nightly, probably taking a jog or something. I don’t know about the rest, but they don’t seem to be here.”

Monica nodded, opening the fridge and taking out the milk. Harley watched as she took out a spoon and some chocolate powdered Nesquik mix and almost poured the whole thing into her glass.

“That’s um, a lot of chocolate.”

“I’m lactose intolerant, Keener, if I’m having chocolate milk it’s going to be the best chocolate milk ever.”

Harley laughed.

Monica stirred the milk and waked back over to the couch Harley was sitting on. 

“It’s almost six and you seem pretty tired, you ok?” 

Monica shrugged, “I stayed up playing some DDLC mods last night and I just woke up from a nap.” 

Harley nodded and fidgeted with the blanket next to him.

Monica grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, what movie?”

“Hunger Games okay?”

Harley smirked, “Yea I’m in the mood for some Peeta and Finnick angst. I’ll go grab popcorn.”

***

A bowl of popcorn successfully made, they started the movie.

About thirty minutes in Harley noticed Monica was shivering so he offered the blanket he had.

She rolled her eyes and just grabbed one end, tugging it over her lap.

Over the course of an hour, both had subconsciously moved closer to the other. So by the time said hour has passed, they were next to eachother and only a few inches between them.

Monica moved and patted Harley’s head, “You had a cowlick.”

Harley nodded and tried to return his attention to the movie.

In that moment someone from behind pushed Harley away from Monica and seated themself between them.

That person was Tony Stark.

“Hey kiddos what we watching?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of Harley and Monica? Personally, I ship it, but I decided to test the water with this fic. 
> 
> I realized I basically replicated my friend group with this fic.
> 
> Three males and five females.
> 
> Ooo I should do a group chat fic or something. Base it off of random things that goes on in the group chat I’m in.


End file.
